The Legend of Zelda
by AlexDelisauce
Summary: An AU Zelda fanfic. Chapter Three: Link insists that the Miniblin leaves his city alone, and who is this mysterious evil man that is named at the end of the chapter anyways?
1. Prologue

The Legend of Zelda  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda video games or any of their characters or places, but I do own some of the characters in this story and their personalities.  
  
Author's Note: This is in an alternate universe from all the Zelda games, so to speak. Different geography, history, probably races, and definitely some monsters, with a slightly familiar plot. The imp dudes in this chapter are, in case you don't know, supposed to be like Bokoblins from Wind Waker. Now just read the story or face the wrath of a monkey on a unicycle!  
  
Cries of anguish, fear, hate and many other feelings rang out hard in the once quiet night, as the peaceful demeanor of Kakariko Village was taken away with a rather loud bang. Horrified innocents dashed and scrambled around the moderate sized town, desperate to get out of the way of danger, though all were much too late. Arrows, daggers, rocks and other things shot out into or from the sky, many townspeople dying before they even realized they were hit.  
  
The goblinoid, pig-snouted, black-skinned demons hopped around the village, laughing their high-pitched laughs while setting buildings - and even people - aflame. They didn't even need weapons to finish the job, but they brought them anyways, just to ensure their victory. Some of them were hovering high in the sky on magically enchanted carpets, some of them crashed through the community on large, wooden vehicles with huge drills sticking out of their fronts. The others, of course, just ran around freely.  
  
An all-too-brave villager charged one of the little monstrosities, his crudely made sword waving about frantically, but before he could touch the beast, in one long swipe of its triangle-tipped tail, he fell to the ground with his face leading the way. A foot planted itself on his head and a dagger came soon after, finding a new home in the poor, stupid man's skull.  
  
The impish monsters guarded all the known exits of the town, and any and all fleeing civilians were cut down within seconds, as well as all the town guard and the small so-called 'military'.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Let's go! Before they find out!"  
  
"Keep your voice down, idiot!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but my hometown is being pillaged, plundered and devastated!"  
  
"That's no reason to scream!"  
  
"It damn well is!"  
  
The whole room was pitch black, not a torch or any other sort of light source within sight. The few inhabitants of said room could only identify the speakers by their voices, but they all knew each other well, so it wasn't as hard as one would think. The scared cries of an infant could be heard in the room, though the others inside dismissed the sound for the sake of sanity.  
  
"Lady and not-so-gentleman, can we please just hush up and follow my lead?" asked a rather calm sounding male voice, though the question was more a command than a question.  
  
"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one being screamed at by a madwoman!" came the shout of the man who was arguing with the woman just a few seconds earlier.  
  
"That's my wife you're talking about," the man growled, not sounding quite as calm anymore, "Now, let's just shut up and get the hell out of here before we're found, killed and raped, okay?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," remarked the woman while simultaneously hushing the child in her hands.  
  
With a boom, the trapdoor up the stairs exploded and the basement was flooded with moonlight, blood from the suicide bomber who burst the entrance open drenching the stairs. A second demon ran down the stairs, leaping three steps at a time, to meet the three adults and baby standing near a second door that lead to an underground tunnel.  
  
"RUN!" The husband yelled before drawing a fine blade from its sheath on his belt and meeting the monster head on with a skilled charge and slash, then a roll to the back to dodge the counter from the sword-wielding imp.  
  
"I can't leave you here, honey!"  
  
"And I'm not deserting my best friend!"  
  
"Well you better," said the brave fighter as he blocked what could have been a mortal hit to his head. "Because if I go, these things will follow you! Just run, I have your back covered!"  
  
"Promise me you'll be okay!"  
  
"I can't promise anything!"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
"Fine, I promise, now go!" The woman and the other man nodded reluctantly and dashed out the backdoor and into the tunnels that would eventually lead them to the sewers of Hardiya, the capital city of Hyrule. The cries from the baby came all the louder but they were still ignored; they were too determined to get out for them to stop and quiet the child!  
  
"And don't look back," He muttered under his breath - much too quiet for his wife and friend to hear, though. The man finally landed a hit on the experienced goblinoid, embedding his blade into its cranium and pulling it back out in one fluid motion, while another beast bolted down the stairs to meet the slightly exhausted man.  
  
Despite the energy lost from the previous fight with just one of the monsters, he was still able to hold up for quite a while, until about seven more of them came down the stairway.  
  
All throughout the city - but luckily not through the tunnel - the man's screams were heard.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter was pretty short, but it's a prologue, anyways. That and I always write short chapters. Review or your heart will be eaten by a contagious, vital organ-devouring virus. Yeah. That's it. And could somebody please, please tell me how to use HTML in Microsoft Word and what HTML I can use to indent and center? I'm dumb. 


	2. Chapter One

The Legend of Zelda

Chapter One

  Author's Note: I'm lazy. Unless you couldn't tell. So instead of hoping for new, creative disclaimers, just check back to the first page or tell me before you sue me. Now then, I whine for not having any reviews yet and start to write. Hum de dum.

  The loud, deep, familiar sound of the gong filled the air for the thousandth time and the little house was immediately filled with liveliness. If you call yawning, lazy eleven year olds lively.

  "But I don't _want_ to take over the world," Link complained, less than half awake. The gong sounded again and the boy fell right out of his bed in surprise, a man standing by his door and snickering. "What are you laughing at, huh? Nothing to see here, just -"

  "A foolish lazy child?"

  "Yes. Just a foolish lazy chi – Hey! Shut up!" The man, Link's uncle, laughed a bit more, obviously not too intimidated by the angered kid. "Now… Why did you get me up so early?" He asked, looking out the window to see the sun just starting to rise from its slumber.

  "This is your last day of training, young one! Remember, your twelfth birthday is tomorrow, and your mother ordered that by twelve you should stop practicing."

  "She expects me to be some sort of master swordsman at the age of _twelve_?" whined the boy, getting off of the ground and rubbing the dust off of his pajamas. 

  For as long as he knew, Link never had any parents. Or, rather, didn't remember either of them. His uncle, who his mother assigned to raise her son and train him to be a warrior, always told him bed time stories about the attack on his hometown, when his brave father risked his life for him, his wife and his distant brother, Link's uncle himself. Link's uncle never told him why his mother gave him to the man, but the fact was that neither of them knew, and his mother herself said she didn't know, so said his uncle.

  "Don't ask me, just get dressed and get your sword."

  "No food?"

  "No food."

  "Why did I ever agree to this again?"

  "You didn't."

  "Stop interrupting my soliloquy."

  "Very well."

  Said soliloquy of complaining went for a few more minutes, before Link was eventually shoved into his closet and had it shut behind him. "Do you want me to dress in the _closet?_ There's no room in here to stand, much less any light to see what I'm doing!"

  "Yes, but the true warrior must learn to see even where sight cannot be had. Or something."

  "I hate you."

  "Ah, such a great bond we have…"

  After some shouting, moaning, blinking, gasping and strangling of relatives, the boy was finally dressed in the green tunic, hood and boots he was always forced to wear, with an old sword and equally ancient shield strapped onto his back. He placed his hands on his waist and puffed his chest out, and, for a second, it looked like wind was blowing his golden hair around.

  "Ready for today's training session, Link?" His uncle asked, obviously rhetorically. Just about every single day, the boy refused to practice. It was rather bizarre, really, that such a skilled young boy didn't enjoy swordplay, however good he was at it. Indeed, for an eleven year old or even for a twenty year old, Link was a great fighter.

  "No -"

  "Good, good. Let's get started then, shall we?"

  "No -"

  "Onward! To the practice room!"

  Link gave a sigh of defeat, shook his head and followed his uncle out of his room and into the main room of the little house: the training room. All it was was a large, empty room with a few different weapons lined here and there on the walls, though most of them looked more like antiques than tools of war.

  "Are you ready, Link?" The uncle took one of the few non-rusty swords off of the wall – a long, curved blade – and got into a fighting stance, his free hand beckoning for his nephew to come closer. The boy shook his head, and the uncle got out of the stance to scold the boy; a foolish move. 

  Pretending to not want to fight was some sort of technique with Link, since you could never be sure if he meant it or not, being the lazy child he is. This time, however, he didn't mean it. He quickly drew the sword from his back, leapt forward, and thrust toward the man, but pulled his blade back before his uncle's came to block, then rolled in a half circle until he was behind his teacher, leaping into the air in a ball, sword swinging around randomly.

  The longer sword made all the right parries and stopped its wielder from getting anywhere near hit, but the time it took his uncle to retaliate and attack was enough for Link, as he ducked under his legs and came out behind him again, sword swinging for his shoulder. Such dangerous practice! His uncle's sword came to parry and executed the parry well, so the angered boy decided to go all out, to tire his teacher, enemy and uncle.

  _Clang, clang clang!_  **Clang clang!**

  His uncle did start to tire; but not before he knocked the weapon straight out of Link's hand! Reacting quickly, the boy rolled backwards, back flipped and landed, catching his sword before it hit the ground. And stumbling into a fall on his face.

  "Impressi – err – semi-impressive!" The man called as he charged at his nephew, sword leading the way. Just at the right second, Link kicked his legs up to have his feet meet his uncle's elbows and send him sprawling onto his back and rolling backwards painfully. "If your mother knew how violently we trained -"

  "Then she'd probably kill you,"

  "Your mother isn't quite a master sword wielder either."

  "Either? What's that supposed to mean?"

  "Oh, you know," he gave his nephew a dangerous wink, which made Link nod then growl angrily.

  "Is that supposed to be a challenge?"

  "It is what you believe it is,"

  Growling still, the eleven year charged at his uncle, who was now back off of the ground and in a defensive position, his sword out horizontally in front of himself. He wasn't anticipating Link's next move. Switching from defense to attack, the man pushed his blade outwards when his nephew came near, trying to trip him. But Link was already in the air, jumping as high as he possibly could and coming down with two hands clutching his sword - which was in line for his uncle's head.

  He figured something was wrong when the boy leapt so he quickly kicked upwards, the wooden sandal on his right foot flying into the air and making direct contact with Link's head, making him move himself and the sword out of their previous position. Link's uncle spun around to watch his nephew fall hard onto the ground and lose grip on his sword, which flew across the room with a clatter.

  "And that is that,"

  "I'm hungry," Link, still on the ground and covered in bruises, whined as if nothing just happened. His uncle had his turn of shaking his head and sighing, and the boy eventually just fell asleep on the ground, in the exact same spot, as his uncle left the room.

*          *          *          *

  "There's a human village over there!" The arriving Miniblin - a shorter, darker colored, horned version of the Bokoblin - announced in the strange guttural language that all goblinoids knew well, stopping in front of his tribe leader, a tall and ominous figure; a Moblin. The bigger, lighter-black pig demon snorted and gave a laugh, making the small monster back away slowly, ears lowering and eyes widening.

  "Of course there is a human village over there," Brunt McSmash scolded, "More than a mere village! It is the capital of the whole country we stand in, foolish young one!" As the little beast continued to back away, the two spear-wielding Bokoblins at the door crossed their spears to make sure he couldn't leave the tree house that served as the chief's home.

  "I-I'm sorry, sir! I have never gone that far from our home! I was hoping that – I was hoping that it would be wise information!"

  "Well your hopes were wrong, weren't they, Aro?" The huge monster snorted again, making the Miniblin – Aro – back away again, forgetting that his exit was blocked. Because of that, Chief Brunt thrust an arm out and grabbed Aro by the throat, pulling him until their faces were a mere inch away from each other, which included lifting the little imp off of the ground. "Weren't they?"

  "Y-yes, sire!"

  "And you know how we don't like false dreams, don't you?"

  "Y-yes sire!"

  "And you know that I'm in a bad mood, don't you?"

  "Y-yes sire!"

  "And you know that I'm going to throw you out the window, don't you?"

  "Y-ye -" The Miniblin was airborne for a few seconds, as he was sent out of the square hole that served as the only window in the chief's home, flailing his arms about and screaming loudly. One of the guards – both of them now with their spears right in front of them instead of crossed – winced at the sound of Aro colliding with a tree, and gulped when he saw that Brunt noticed the wincing.

  "And _you _know that I feel like throwing more things around, don't you?"

  Author's Note: This chapter was pretty short, too, and I don't like it too much. Oh well. Maybe the less seriousness (yet purposely-lameness) of this chapter will get one of you evil people to review - * BRICK *


	3. Chapter Two

The Legend of Zelda

Chapter Two

  Author's Note: I got a review! Yay! Thanks for reviewing, Ignorantly Grinning. Have a cookie. Now I'm writing chapter two earlier because I'm bored and can't find anything to do anyways. Onwards, to the stuff.

  The startled man jumped two feet into the air at the sudden sounds, then turned his head left and right to try to find the source. It sounded as if something hit something, and there was a sharp crack, and then the sound of something falling. How peculiar. The man finally decided to stop looking around in one spot and started to explore the forest, using his memory to pinpoint the location of the sound.

  After about ten minutes the human laid eyes on what must have been the source of the sound. Sprawled across the ground, right beside a tree, was a strange little creature. It was short and black with red marking, a triangular tipped tail, long ears and little horns. It was actually kind of cute; in the disgusting kind of way. He looked from it to the little pitchfork on the ground, then back to it, to notice the beast stirring a bit.

  "Aw, ye poor thing! I better get ye back home fast 's I can!" The man took two steps to close the distance between him and the monster, then crouched down to get a better look at the Miniblin. "I gots somethin' which could help yer pain," he added, noticing that one of its arms was clutching the other, while the arm that was being clutched reached for the pitch fork. The human grabbed the little weapon, gave it to the thing's non-injured arm and lifted it up, turning around and walking away.

  Aro's face lit up with a devious grin - before he continued to whine at the pain from his broken arm.

*          *          *          *

  "I get food now, right?" Link mumbled as he walked into the dining room, seeing the sunset through a window in the back of the room. His uncle, sitting on a chair at the table and eating rather ill manneredly, gave a smirk in between devouring the various Cucco legs.

  "Took you a while to get up, did it not? You always were a heavy sleeper,"

  "Actually, I was just laying down for a while, watching… Err… Keese,"

  "You don't even know what a Keese looks like,"

  "That's not the point! They were all over outside, and I saw through the… Err… Window…"

  "There is no window in the training room and you wouldn't know you were looking at them if you didn't know what they looked like," concluded the man, happy to get back to gorging on his food.

  "That's a lie!"

  "Don't cut another hole in the wall again, Link…" He sighed, then wiped his face with his hand, stood up and pushed his chair in, grabbing the plate and… Tossing it out the open window? Ah, yes, the house was right by a huge lake, and the dining room window looked out towards it. His uncle had a good shot, Link knew, so he didn't doubt that there would be a plate with bones on it sailing the open lake for quite a while.

  "But it's so… so satisfying!" He moaned sarcastically and took the only plate on the table, which had… noodles on it. "Wonderful. Just _wonderful_. Such a great delicacy, huh? Great for the bones and the muscles. For sure." After a while with no overly calm or angry answer, Link looked toward his uncle. "Can you at least give me something to eat it with?"

  "Why did the Goddesses bestow you with teeth?"

  "Because they were bored?"

  "That's only the second answer, young one,"

  "Seriously? I was just kidding…"

  Link's uncle, who truly had no idea, gave him a shrug before walking out of the room to go and do whatever it is he wanted to do, and the boy left for his room, to eat there and have an early night. Tomorrow was his birthday, after all, and everybody just loves birthdays. Of course, the only presents he'd be getting would be some noodles, probably. Link had no friends in the city of Hardiya, which was probably just because he was never allowed to leave his house unless on an errand for his uncle.

  But that would change tomorrow! On his twelfth birthday, when the training was over, Link could come and go as he pleased. Of course, it wouldn't please his guardian, but since the boy had no friends – his uncle being one of those non-friends – he didn't care too much if he was angry.

  Without even finishing the plate of food or getting into pajamas, he fell fast asleep in his bed, despite the fact that he had slept all day. Just goes to show you, Link was one of the laziest people to walk the land of Hyrule.

*          *          *          *

  "Here ye go, little one," The man pulled the cork off of the bottle and poured the red liquid into open mouth of Aro, who was lying down on the man's bed. It was rather hard for the Miniblin to not choke, seeing as the human poured the full contents of the bottle into his mouth without taking a second of a break. "Ye feel better now?"

  "Weird…" The monster, possessing the ability to speak very crude Human, muttered. The potion definitely tasted bad and there was a weird tingling in his arm, but the broken arm was almost immediately fixed. "Me feel better now… Thank human I will," Aro got onto his feet and turned to look at the man, going into a sweeping bow… And reaching for the pitchfork lying behind him.

  "Ye… Ye speak Human! Amazin'! Absolutely amazin'! I'm astonished! Completely, absolutely… Could you talk again?"

  "You strange man,"

  "Amazin'! Golly, yer the smartest Cucco I've ever seen!"

  Instead of asking how the man could possibly think he was a Cucco, Aro, with his hand now on the handle of the pitchfork, leapt backwards suddenly and swung his right arm in front of himself, letting the weapon fly out of his hand and land square in the human's, the man who had saved him's, stomach.

  "You dead man," The Miniblin commented, leaping off of the bed, pulling his pitchfork out of the man and dashing out of the door, more than ready to cause a little bit of mischief. No. Scratch that. A lot of mischief. A bit too much of mischief.

*          *          *          *

  "It's a rabid Chu Chu! Run for your lives! RUN!" screamed a tired, horrified young woman as she dashed out the door of her house, quickly pursued by the Miniblin whom had vandalized the majority of her home. _A rabid Chu Chu?_ _What am I going to be next? The King of Hyrule? _Aro's thoughts were answered soon after as another civilian screamed.

  "Oh my Goddesses! The King thinks I look like Cucco meat! Help me! Help!"

  "My husband has come back from the dead!"

  "Aww! Sparky want a Keese treat? How did Sparky come back from beyond? He's such a cute wittle Keesey-weesey!" Well, that scream was the last straw for the Miniblin, of course. His pitchfork sailed through the air and found a home in the little boy's heart – quite literally.

  "He's going to eat Connor! Run for your lives, everybody! The King shows no mercy when he hasn't eaten for three months!"

*          *          *          *

  _Smash_. **Clatter**. **_Bang._**

  "That was my mother's vase! Get back here, you damned demon!" Link's uncle, in a nightgown, was darting around the house whilst waving a broom around at the running, terrorizing Miniblin. If he were to stop and get his sword off of the wall the monster would have probably eaten his feet off of his legs by then, so a broom would have to do.

  _Smash. _**Clatter. _Bang._**

  "AHHH! No! Don't eat me! Please! I don't… I don't want to be fried till golden and crispy!" Link fell out of his bed for the second time that day - seeing as it wasn't even midnight yet – and suddenly realized he was just dreaming, but the sounds of destruction were definitely real, he could still hear them. Over and over and over and over again. He slowly got off of the ground and looked around randomly while hopping up and down.

  "Link! A little help over here!"

  "Huh?"

  _Smash_. **Clatter**.** _Bang_**.

  "Coming, uncle!" Luckily, Link didn't take the sword or shield off of his back before he went to sleep – or his tunic, hood and boots – so he drew the sword and took the shield in hand, bolting into his uncle's room, which was considerably larger than his. A little monster was running around the room, being angrily chased by none other than his uncle. "What's… going on?"

  "I have no idea! This Miniblin barged into the house and started breaking my things!"

  "A Miniblin? And there's only one? What are you worried about, uncle?" Link asked. His uncle had taught him things else than battle techniques, and he knew about many monsters that were said to be near town, as well as monsters from fairy tales and legends. "Have you lost your touch?" he added quickly, for the fun of teasing the man.

  "Oh, then why don't _you_ try to catch it then, Sir Fast A Lot?"

  "My pleasure, Sir Lower Back Pains," before his uncle had the time to yell at him, Link had sheathed his sword and returned his shield onto his back and was already zipping along, heading straight for the Miniblin's front, seeing as it was looking behind itself instead of in front. However, Link grabbed for air when the demon nimbly leapt into the air, landed on the human's shoulder, hopped off and continued to run along. The boy fell flat on his face with a groan, and his uncle did well to not point and laugh at him.

  "That was the best catching I've seen in my life! Three cheers for the master Miniblin Capturer, Link!"

  "I'm the one with the sword, here," Link reminded him angrily as he got back onto his feet in time to see the imp break the window in the room and leap out.

  "Oh no! I better duck for cover!"

  "You're worse than _me_!"

  "And that sad! Very sad!" cried a high pitched, little voice, followed by a mocking cackle. It was, of course, the runaway Miniblin, which possessed a sense of hearing obviously quite keen to hear what they were saying while running. Or one would think that if he weren't standing there in the open outside of the window.

  "Yeah, this time I'll get him," the boy scowled, drew his sword and jumped out the window, watching the cowardly monster run for its life and following it close behind, until he realized he couldn't keep up with it. That was in about ten minutes, after the seventh alley he chased Aro through, only to notice he just… vanished into thin air. "Where did… where did he go? By the goddesses, this makes no sense at all!"

  Right on cue, the Miniblin slipped and lost his hold on the wall by Link, slipping, falling, and landing right onto of the boy and into a mess of limbs and heads and mismatched skin color. After almost a full minute, Link finally realized what just happened and crawled out from under the monster, turning and swinging his sword around, harmlessly yet threateningly.

  Aro got up as well and slipped a dagger out of its tiny sheath on his belt – his pitchfork now strapped to his back - closing in on the human, who was almost laughing out loud at the thought of fighting a single Miniblin. Suddenly, he jumped a step backwards and tossed his knife Link's way, turning tail and bolting off into the night, hoping to have stopped the boy from pursuing him anymore.

  That wasn't the case, unfortunately for Aro, because the beast's horrible aim set into play and the knife stuck hard into the wall of a brick house, Link not even hesitating before dashing after the annoying monster. He couldn't really figure out why he was so determined to get the Miniblin, and he was much too stubborn to think it was due to wanting to prove himself. 

  Mentally shrugging, he guessed it just didn't feel right to have a monster roaming the city.

  Author's Note: This chapter was a bit longer, huh? The next chapter might even be longer, or just better. Well, it probably _will_ be better, just not sure about longer. Onward, to the forcing you to review!


	4. Chapter Three

The Legend of Zelda

Chapter Three

  "We've found the boy," The man stated, walking gracefully into the pitch-black room. Two eyes darted around and stopped at where their owner must have thought he heard the voice.

  "Where is he?" asked a powerful, sinister voice, showing much anxiousness.

  "The city of Hardiya. His mother cannot be found, and we all know that his father exists no longer,"

  "Ashes scattered across the world. It really is a sad thing, is it not?"

  "No, it isn't," 

  "That's the spirit!" The evil voice shouted happily, then the voice's source strode over to the other man, as if he could see perfectly. "Now, what are we going to do, soldier?"

  "Scratch the boy out of the picture,"

  "That's right! You really are a smart soldier. I was indeed wise in raising you to the rank of lieutenant, wasn't I?"

  "I-I'm not a lieutenant, sir! Maybe you should get some sleep -"

  "Yes, yes I was," he continued, pretending he didn't hear anything and making the new lieutenant blush – not that it was possible to notice. "Now then, time to finish the job, hmm?"

  "Do you want me to -"

  "No, no. It would be much more fun if I did it myself," the man seemed to vanish into thin air, his cackling still echoing in the room he was in before he disappeared. The soldier grinned, turned on his heels and walked out of the room, to find something to do before he got called down for another mission. Maybe he could go brag to the guys about his sudden promotion.

*          *          *          *

  "Damn it, why can't you just slow down?" Link cursed, making a sharp town to run down another street, which the Miniblin turned into seconds ago. His legs were beginning to tire, but he still wanted to stop the monster. If he gave up and left for home, he had no doubt that the imp would go back to its chaotic fun. "Please! Just a tiny bit!"

  "Human dumb!" Aro giggled, looking over his shoulder to show Link his mocking laughter. He blinked when the boy smirked mischievously, but found out why in a bang, as he crashed straight into a wall and immediately fell over from the impact. Link caught up and pulled him to his feet, shoving him against the wall and blocking any way he might've tried to escape.

  "Why… Why are you doing this?"

  "Aro bored!"

  "You're bored, so you decided to break as many laws as you possibly could?"

  "Aro being in town is broken law already! Humans stupid!"

  "We're just…" Link suddenly realized how dumb that law was, and the injustice in it. He quickly shook his head, "Well, I don't know! Your kind is known for not being good news, and you're definitely not making a better reputation for your species!"

  "Humans mean!" He snarled.

  "Even so, you can't vandalize all this property!"

  "Aro does what he _wants_ to does!" hissed the Miniblin, ears lowering dangerously.

  "Aro doesn't do what he wants to do if it involves wrecking people's lives!"

  "Oh, but he does!"

  "I should kill you right now," He growled as he let go of the monster and backed up, "but you're damned lucky that I'm merciful. Now get out of this town or I _will_ kill you, and don't doubt my words."

  "Little boy can't kill Aro!"

  "You'd be surprised," he started, unsheathing his sword, tossing it upwards, catching it, spinning around and thrusting it forward to have its tip less than a centimeter away from Aro's throat, "at what I can do,"

  "Aro be going now…"

  "Glad to know you had a sudden change of heart," He turned around, slipped his sword back into its sheath and calmly walked home. Until the breath was knocked out of him and he fell forwards, onto his face. The Miniblin perched on his back cackled and placed its hands around his neck, starting to choke the boy. Link kicked upwards and hit Aro straight in the chest, weakening his grip on his throat. He used a hand to pull one of the monster's hands off of his neck, then twisted it around to make him almost scream in pain. After all, he was rather frail, even for a Miniblin.

  "Stupid human!" He repeated over and over as he leapt off of Link's back and bolted away, shaking his near-limp hand around as he ran.

  "God damned local wildlife," The boy grumbled, getting back off of the ground and walking in the direction of his home again. Luckily, Aro didn't come back to annoy him this time.

*          *          *          *

  Aro was already outside of the city limits, dashing down a dirt path with inhuman speed. His race was known best for their speed and stealth, and was never one to be thought of as bulky and tough. They were also known for being determined at the same time as being cowards, which is almost an oxymoron when you think about it.

  _Ziiip_.

  "What the…" The Miniblin thought aloud in his native language. He could've sworn he saw something, and heard something along with it. But in less than a second, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing but the night air. "There _was_ something…" He reassured himself, though he had no idea at all what it could have been.

  In truth, a man just ran past him with godly speed, obviously imbued with magic and wanting urgently to get where he was going.

  Aro just continued to run back to the 'town' he came from, deciding to leave the thought alone and just get back to report about how much trouble he had caused in Hardiya.

  Ganondorf grinned. In just a few minutes he would be at the appointed destination, and it wouldn't be very hard to finish the job. He _was _just a boy, and there was nothing at all to defend him. If only the boy's father was alive to see what Ganondorf would soon do. Then he'd die as well, trying to help, of course. He was always a foolish, foolish man. Thinking about people else than himself. The notion was laughable.

  "Time for some fun," he whispered.

Author's Note: This chapter was pretty short, but I still like it a bit. Now then, review! And gasp in awe, even though you obviously know what's going to happen next.


End file.
